The Secret Army
by WickedWitch1980
Summary: Ten years ago there was a horrible abduction. Children from all of the wizarding worlds families had been taken. Events after Prologue happen in the summer before seventh year.


(Molly's POV)

Ten years ago there was a horrible abduction. The whole family had been gathered at Hogwarts for my son, Bill's, graduation. All of the employees at the Ministry of Magic were designated to come. Its so hard watching the first child go across the stage, which signified the beginning of his new life as an adult. My youngest three were being difficult that day. Ron, Ginny and Cassie (Cassandra) had been playing tag in the castle. Ron was seven. Ginny and Cassie, twins, were six...

(Ginny's POV)

We were six. Six year olds can't change their hair color on purpose. Nor can they change it back to normal. But Cassie and I could. On the night she was taken we found out we were metamorphmagus...

Flashback

"Ginny! You're it!!!" Cassie shouted as she tagged me.

"No! Ron is!" I shouted tagging our favorite Ronnikins.

"I'll get you back for that! Now we're playing Hide and Seek!" Ron shouted at both of us. "One...two...three..four..five..." We swealed with excitment as we hid from him behind a suit of armor . A few other children were running around playing tag with us. A pale blond girl who had introduced herself as Elinore Malfoy,( back then we didn't care who we hung out with) hid behind the staircase only to fine it moved by magic. A black haired kid that went by the name TJ Pribush, hid behind a column. Another red haired kid who had said his name was Mark Rivers, a tan brunette named Priya Patil, a boy named Matt Finnigan hid behind a statue of a one eyed old lady. There were other kids...I just can't remember them.

"Hey Ginny! Look at what I can do!" My twin said excitedly. I turned to her as her hair turned a chocolate brown and her frekles vanished from her skin. Then she changed back to being a redhead.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes and think really hard on what you want to look like." And with that her long red hair was at her shoulders. She used a hair tie tp tie it back. "There how do I look?" she asked opening up crystal blue eyes.

I nodded my head. I then closed my eyes and thought of my hair being a deep shade of brown, my eyes being green. I opened my eyes and checked in the reflection of the armor. Was that me or Harry Potter's fictional sister? I laughed as I thought myself back to normal. I turned back to Cassie.

"It will be our little secret!" I smiled at Cassie.

"That's right little sister!" Cassie said.

"By two minutes and forty five seconds only!" I laughed raising my fist playfully. Cassie screeched like an owl, giving away our hiding place.

"You're it Cassie!" Ron tagged her.

"Everyone find a new hiding place she knows where you are!" I shouted running up the stairs with Ron.

"Ginny you didn't have to tell them that!" Cassie shouted. She ran after everyone of the kids trying to tag them with no avail. As Ron slipped behind yet another statue, several screams of terror and agony rang out from the floor where all the kids were.

"Crucio!" several men were pointing their wands at the rest of the children, including Cassie.

"HELP GINN-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Cassie screamed in pain.

"CASSANDRA!!!" I screamed with fear. The attackers turned around just as Ron and i disappeared behind the statue. Ron's grip on my arms was too strong so all i could do was listen to the now quieting screams and think, "Why isn't anyone coming? Where is Mummy and Daddy?" My twin couldn't hear me through our wonderful twin telopathic link because the pain was too great. As I felt her end of the link click off I believed her to be dead. I clutched my star pendant that Bill had given me that morning (he'd given an identical one to Cassie) and wished it was a bad dream. Unfortunatley, it wasn't. Not only did I lose my twin sister that day, I lost my best friend.

* * *

(Cassandra's POV) 

_August 11, 1997 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy Birthday to me!! At least, I think today is my birthday...I can't remember since they tried to wipe our memories clean of our pasts. August is always a beautiful month in Artakstan. I've been living here with my adoptive brothers and sisters since I was six. The ruler of this land is King Shathra, whom I, along with my adopdive siblings call 'Father'._

_We all know he's not really our father but since he rules here, where ever here is, we call him that so we won't be killed like all of the disobedient servants. Father is not a bad man. He just can't stand when people don't agree with him. And since he is king he can do what he wants..._

"Princess Sandra, your father wishes to speak with you and your sisters." Wren, a house elf, said sqeakly.

"Thank you Wren." I said getting up.

" Pryia! Elinore! Come father calls for us!" I sing sang at my sisters who were flirting with the new guard, who, in my taste was the least handsom of all the male guards here.

"Oh, Hi Sandra! Have you met Sc-ot-lind?" Elinore said. Her words were slurred. This wasn't good at all. I turned to my other sister.

"Pryia how much has she drank today?"

"Tuesdays are lemon tree days!" Pryia said laughing giving her emerald earing to 'Sc-ot-lind'.

It was no use. My sisters were completely wasted and completely foolish.

I turned to the guard. "How dare you give my sisters firewhiskey!" I shouted taking the whiskey bottle away from Scotlind and raising my wand to his throught. "If you do not return those jewels at once, I will be your personal exocutioner! Your head will be given to your filthy family on a silver platter. Just wait until Father hears about-"

"Hears about what, daughter?" a voice came.

"Father." I said bowing my head in respect. Mark, Matt, and TJ were right behind him. My foolish sisters still had enough sense to bow their heads.

"This filth got your daughters drunk, Father. Surely this calls for some kind of punishment? Preferably one that concerns lots of blood loss?" I said hopefuly and greedily.

Father laughed and then took my hand. "My daughter, you have a ruler's wisdom about you.", with that he turned to Scotlind and, with a flick of his wrist, green energy erupted from his hand. The greenish energy enveloped Scotlind and the next instant he was dead. Wandless magic was Father's speciallity. And he always stole all the fun. I pouted.

**Moving Stairs,  
Magic Kings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.**

**Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...**

**(Instrumental interlude)**

**Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...**

**Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...**

**And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December**


End file.
